Trixie’s Forth Story: The Locket
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: This story is the forth of my series of fan fictions.But it however ends sadly, so if you don’t like sad ending you might want to skip this one and wait for my next one to come out.it however has a lot of drama!
1. Chapter 1 “Rocket Shoes”

Trixie's Forth Story

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter One "Rocket Shoes"

It is four years to the day Spike made off with two chaos emeralds, and nobody has seen him since. Tails built many new creations, Vicky is now a pro when it comes to her hammer skills, Sonic Amy and Knuckles come over from time to time, And Ken and Vicky have been hanging out with Trixie more.

One day Trixie woke up quickly from a dream.

"That was a strange dream…" said Trixie as she put her shoes on and went down stairs.

Trixie went to the kitchen and made breakfast and went upstairs to wake Tails.

Tails lay asleep at his desk.

Trixie smiled.

"Tails, Tails." said Trixie nudging Tails softly and quietly.

"What time is it?" asked Tails yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to get up, breakfast is ready." said Trixie with a smile.

Tails stretched and went downstairs.

Trixie had the table already set with pancakes sitting on a plate at Tails' chair.

"Cool, Pancakes, thanks Trix." said Tails as he sat down.

Tails sat at his Chair and poured some syrup on his pancakes then passed it to Trixie.

Trixie seemed to be in her own world with her head pointed up lying on her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Tails.

"No, I just had a dream last night." answered Trixie.

"What about?" asked Tails wondering.

"Well I had a dream about Angie, you know that fox that saved the chaos emeralds" said Trixie with her eyes half closed thinking.

"Oh, Yeah…" said Tails thinking a bit himself.

Trixie got up and cleared her dishes and Tails grabbed his too.

Then someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." said Tails rushing to the door.

Tails opened the door to see Sonic standing there.

"Hiya Sonic!" said Tails smiling.

"Hay Tails how's it going? I heard you wanted to show me something" said Sonic.

"Oh yeah I made you something." said Tails as he headed off to the workshop.

Sonic followed.

Trixie was cleaning the dishes and drying them still deep in thought.

"I wonder what happened." thought Trixie.

Tails was rushing excited, Sonic ran beside him.

Tails ran over and came back with two shoes, but high-tech and cool with two Red stripes to the side.

"These are rocket shoes, I made them for you Sonic, It might increase you're speed." said Tails handing them to Sonic.

Sonic looked at them close.

"Wow these are some cool foot-where." said Sonic.

"They have special abilities, I thought they might come in handy." said Tails.

"Thanks bud, they might just do that." said Sonic.

Sonic went outside and was about to speed off.

"Thanks bud, later" he said as he sped off in his new shoes.

Tails went back inside.

Trixie just stood there looking out the window.

"Hi Trix" said Tails.

Trixie shook herself.

"Sorry I was thinking." said Trixie.

"That's ok, want to go see what the others are doing?" asked Tails.

"Sure let's go." said Trixie heading outside.

"Wanna take the glider?" asked Tails.

"Sure" said Trixie smiling with her eyes closed.

The glider looked upgraded with two pink tails on the tail of the plane.

"Wow looks like you've done some work on the Glider" said Trixie looking at the Glider all polished up.

"Yeah I thought it could be you're plane" said Tails with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, Thanks Tails." said Trixie overrun with joy.

Trixie got in the back seat.

"Don't you want to fly it?" asked Tails

"Oh, me? Fly the Glider? Thanks that'd be cool." said Trixie moving to the front seat.

Trixie started the engine and flew the glider towards windy valley

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “At Spike’s Base”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Two "At Spike's Base"

Spike had a new base, but Trixie was not aware of this.

"Have you found the rest of the emeralds yet?" asked a familiar black spiky hedgehog.

"No sir, its a little harder then I thought it would be to find them." said Blue looking to Spike.

"I need those emeralds, I'm not fast without them" said Spike rubbing his head.

Jewels walked in with her laptop under her arm.

"What's up?" asked Jewels.

"I'm faster then the locals but without those chaos emeralds, I can't take control" explained Spike.

"Why do you need the emeralds?" asked Rex sitting near by.

"I need them because they have unlimightd power, and can give its power to those who use them, why do you think that little pink fox stopped me? The emerald was on her side because she has potation of it longer, I should not have let her have it that long, but I was somewhat impressed with her bravery, I think she will need more then that when I get them though." said Spike.

"What about the light pink one?" asked Blue.

"Oh you mean the one with the hammer? Well I suppose she's a challenge for you, but me on the other hand." said Spike looking with a grin.

"Boss what do we do now?" asked Rex.

"Duh, get the emeralds." said Jewels looking at Rex as if he had said something stupid.

Power was sitting on a chair backward with his hands lying at the chairs top.

"Master might we just eliminate the foxes?" asked Power looking to Spike.

Spike took out his emerald and started tossing it in the air.

"If it comes to it, if they want to challenge me it will be a big mistake for them." said Spike catching his emerald and tossing it back in the air and repeating the process.

Meanwhile Trixie and Tails were in the glider.

"Ok this looks like a good stop to land, we can pull out the landing gear here." said Tails.

"Ummm I haven't flown this thing since I was ten, which button was the landing gear again?" asked Trixie looking nervous.

Tails pointed out the button for the landing gear.

And Trixie pressed the button.

The plane landed in front of Vicky's house.

Vicky ran out.

"Hi Trix, how's it going?" asked Vicky.

"Hi Vicks, I'm fine just thought we'd drop by for a visit." said Trixie climbing out of the Glider.

Tails jumped out after her.

Vicky ran over and gave Trixie a big hug and lifted her off the ground doing it.

"Umm Vicky, too tight." said Trixie crushed a little bit.

"Oh sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength, I've been working with my hammer a lot lately." said Vicky lowering Trixie to the ground.

Trixie laughed a little bit

"Guess you don't." added Trixie.

"Hiya Vicky." said Tails walking up.

"Hay Tails." said Vicky.

Ken looked out the window of his house and saw Trixie there; he ran downstairs and ran out the door.

"Trixie…" said Ken laughing and running up to hug Trixie.

Trixie blushed as Ken gave her a hug.

"Hi Ken." said Trixie.

Tails looked but heard something beeping in the bushes next to Vicky's house.

"Hay look at this." said Tails going near the noise.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “The Beeping Noise”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Three "The Beeping Noise"

Tails was heading towards the noise and the other's soon followed him.

"The noise stopped!" exclaimed Tails.

Trixie looked a little confused.

"Why did it stop? Are you sure you heard something? What was it?" asked Trixie.

Suddenly they saw right in front of them an emerald floating.

Tails grabbed it.

"Wow that was odd." said Trixie looking at the emerald.

Ken looked to Trixie with his big blue eyes.

"Was it all a dream? Or does she know how I feel?" he thought to himself.

Vicky took out her hammer

"Don't you think it's weird that there was a beeping sound then this emerald just floated to us?" asked Vicky.

Everyone looked around wondering.

While all this was happening Spike Blue Rex Jewels and Power were looking around when a noise startled them.

Jewels looked down and there lay a certain emerald tracker that was beeping a bit.

"Spike, look at this." said Jewels picking it up.

"What is it?" wondered Spike.

Jewels looked close at it and opened its screen.

She looked at the screen and there it had Tails' twin tails mark there.

"I think that belonged to one of those foxes." said Blue.

"What's it matter?" asked Rex looking as if he wanted to get going.

Spike took it and looked at it.

"Why is this thing making all that racket?" asked Rex.

"It's a tracker of some kind." said Jewels.

"A tracker?" asked Power.

Spike looked at it closer.

"Yes an emerald tracker." added Spike as he noticed the image on the screen.

"That's great, we can find them easier." said Rex looking excited.

"Well I don't know, those foxes aren't actually trustworthy." Power pointed out, not likening the idea of using it much.

"Why shouldn't we use it?" asked Spike taking the tracker and strapping it to his wrist.

"It might come in handy." he added.

Spike followed the tracker and the rest of his gang followed.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Trouble in the Glider”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Four "Trouble in the Glider"

Spike followed the emerald tracker with Rex looking over his shoulder wondering.

Jewels had her laptop under her arm still and was walking tiredly behind Rex, Power walked behind Jewels and Blue came last.

Spike walked to see Tails with the emerald in his hand, he sopped before in site of them.

"What's happening?" asked Rex as he stopped backing up in order not to bump into Spike.

Tails and the others were looking at the pretty glow of the gem.

"I see they've found another emerald." said Spike grinning.

"Why don't we just take it Master?" asked Power.

Jewels stopped and looked at Spike.

"No, we won't just take it, I'd rather follow them till they find more." said Spike in a whisper.

Spike and his team watched Tails and the emerald in his hand.

"Do you think we can find them all?" asked Trixie.

"Maybe, we can look for them." said Tails walking with the emerald in hand.

"I'll help." said Ken almost jumping with excitement.

Trixie smiled.

"I'll tag along." said Vicky.

"Ok then, lets go find them." said Tails.

They headed to the glider.

Trixie hopped in the front seat this time and Ken sat behind her,

Tails after Ken and Vicky in the very back seat.

Spike was watching as they were getting in.

"Great now how are we going to follow them?" asked Rex.

"Grab on." said Spike as he grabbed Rex's hand.

"Now grab the others." added Spike.

Spikes team grabbed on and Spike ran fast after the glider.

"So Trixie do you think we'll find them?" asked Ken.

"I hope so…" replied Trixie.

Suddenly out of nowhere Tails' emerald was glowing and flashing like crazy.

And out came all the other emeralds.

Spike's emerald flew out of his hand.

And they started floating and glowing and out came a flash that lit up the whole sky.

Trixie couldn't control the glider she crash landed. Spike stopped in his tracks.

The emeralds flew up and circled around each other and flashed as if a lightning storm.

Trixie lay on the wheel hurt with Tails and Vicky knocked out, Ken was all right because he had ducked in cover when they crashed.

"Trixie!" he yelled struggling to get out of his seat.

Spike stood there staring at the flash of the emeralds.

His team did the same, they were speechless.

Ken ripped his seatbelt off and through himself to the front seat.

Trixie lay there not making a move.

The emeralds spun around each other getting faster.

And out came a beam of light pointing straight up into the sky.

As it came up the emeralds flashed a light that made the whole planet get blind for a minute. Ken covered his eyes and Spike was knocked off his feet.

The image came walking closer out of the bright light.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Emerald Odyssey”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Five "Emerald Odyssey"

Spike was still speeding off when he stopped.

"What was up with that fox Spike?" asked Jewels.

"That's right you haven't seen her before, you were on a mission. Well, this fox was working for me until she betrayed Me." said Spike.

"What? That fox?" asked Jewels.

"Yes, but I'm not really sure how, no matter, she'd just better stay out of my way." said Spike chuckling a little.

Spike pulled down his sleeves to look at the tiny tracker he had on.

"Huh, look at the readings its picking up." said Rex leaning over looking.

"Could it be an emerald?" asked Rex.

"Well it's not a very nicely build tracker, looks like an old model." said Jewels.

Spike took the tracker off.

"Here's you're new mission, find whatever it is that the tracker is picking up." said Spike tossing Jewels the tracker.

"Ok Spike, but where are you going?" asked Jewels.

"I'm going to find that fox and the two emeralds." said Spike.

"You two go with Jewels." he added.

Jewels strapped the tracker to her wrist, and Spike's team began following the tracker.

Trixie was walking home when an emerald appeared right in front of her.

"WOW!" gasped Trixie.

Trixie grabbed the emerald but it was acting kinda funny, it was rumbling and shacking.

"What's wrong with the emerald?" wondered Trixie.

It shook and right before her eyes it disappeared.

Trixie fell to the ground.

The emerald was gone.

"What's going on?! Where'd it go?!" said Trixie.

Trixie stood there and sat down.

"Why are all these strange things happening to me?" she thought.

She got back up and looked around.

"Well maybe I can find that emerald again." thought Trixie as she started running to find the emerald.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Emerald Questions”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Six "Emerald Questions"

Trixie was running, thoughts were rushing through her head.

"Why?" she thought.

She ran right into Tails.

Tails and Trixie fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry Trixie." said Tails smiling but then realized Trixie wasn't smiling.

"Trixie?" asked Tails.

"I….I'm ok I just...I…." stopped Trixie.

Trixie hugged her Brother.

"Trixie? What's wrong?" asked Tails.

"I don't know I just have this strange feeling…" said Trixie.

Trixie rubbed her face.

"I hope you're ok now." said Tails.

While this was happening, a red glowing fox was running through the woods.

She stopped and noticed she stepped on something.

It was a picture of Two Twin Tailed Fox

"I remember this." said Angie.

She picked up the broken picture.

She pulled it out of the frame and looked at the back.

It read "Tails and Trixie, Bro and Sis forever."

She looked around and thought to herself.

She folded the picture up and put it in her pocket.

Angie felt confused and lost.

"I remember that pink fox and a spiky hedgehog, but I don't remember what I scattered the emeralds for…" thought Angie.

She ran off looking around and wondering.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Master Emerald Mystery”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Seven "Master Emerald Mystery"

Ken ran over to Trixie looking frightened.

"Trixie! Trixie!" yelled Ken.

"What?! What happened?!" asked Trixie.

Ken was breathing hard and had his hands on his knees.

"A emerald appeared in front of me and disappeared, and I felt this strange feeling, like something bad is going to happen" said Ken looking up to Trixie.

"The Same thing happened to me" said Trixie.

Just then a blue blur cam out next to them, it was Sonic.

"Hay what's up? Fancy meeting you here." said Sonic.

A strange feeling hit all of them and Sonic even felt it.

An earthquake happened, but stopped.

"Why do these strange things keep happening?" asked Trixie with her arms crossed, and feeling terrible.

Tails' felt sad looking at Trixie upset.

"Hay its ok, everyone has a bad day sometimes." said Sonic leaning down to Trixie.

Trixie stood back up.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." said Trixie putting her arms behind her back.

Suddenly there was a hole next to where Trixie was standing.

And out popped Knuckles.

"Guy's have you seen the master emerald?!" asked Knuckles.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy." said Sonic.

Knuckles get up on his feet.

"Why should I calm down when the master emerald's missing?" said Knuckles.

"Hay its ok." said Tails.

"Don't you loose that thing all the time? Aren't you used to it?" asked Sonic with his eyes half-closed as if he though Knuckles was overreacting.

"No! I DIDN'T LOOSE IT, IT WAS STOLIN!" yelled Knuckles.

"Knuckles stop yelling." said Tails.

Knuckles had his arms crossed.

"How did it happen?" asked Trixie.

"I don't know, I was asleep and when I woke up it was gone." explained Knuckles.

Everyone looked confused.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Spike’s Team and What They Fo

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Eight "Spike's Team and What They Found"

Knuckles sped off in search of the master emerald.

"We have to fine those emeralds, maybe they have something to do with the master emerald missing." said Tails.

"Ok Tails, why didn't you say so? Let's go fine them." said Sonic.

"We tried that before but well, all those strange things happened." said Trixie.

"Well then let's go for another try." said Sonic giving Trixie a thumbs up.

Spike came back to his team, but when he got there he saw that they had a huge emerald there.

"What in the world is that?" asked Spike as he walked up to his team.

"We found it Boss, isn't it pretty?" said Rex.

Jewels hit him on the top of the head.

"It doesn't matter if it's pretty, Stupid." said Jewels to Rex.

"You found the master emerald? It's supposed to be on an island that nobody can get on." said Spike.

"Well we got on it, and we took it." said Power sitting down.

"This is perfect, the master emerald is supposed to control the chaos emeralds, we can control them." said Blue.

"How'd he know that?" asked Rex.

"All those books he read." said Jewels.

Spike looked at the master emerald.

"So the tracker led you to it?" asked Spike.

"Yes, kind of funny it would mistake it for a normal emerald." said Power.

A strange feeling overcame everyone.

"What's that?!" exclaimed Rex.

A light flashed.

Suddenly Angie was there with two emeralds.

"Hi Angie remember me?" asked Spike.

Angie held her chaos emeralds away.

"I see you found a few emeralds, might I ask what you're planning to do with them?" asked Spike looking to her emeralds.

"If you're asking if I remember you, I do, I just don't know why I scattered the emeralds." said Angie.

Spike looked curiously at Angie.

"You can use those emeralds can't you? Well that's some gift you got there." he said.

Spike's Team was watching.

"Yeah, so." said Angie

"So? That's a very impressive thing that you can use them, so are you going to lend me a hand on getting them all? Or do you want me to take them?" said Spike looking eager.

"Didn't you ask for my help before? For some reason I scattered them away, it might have been to keep you from getting them" said Angie.

"Doesn't matter now, what matter's is who's side you're on." said Spike.

"And who said I'm on yours." said Angie

Spike was looking impatient, as if he wanted to take those emeralds very badly.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Questions and Answers”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Nine "Questions and Answers"

Spike was walking to Angie.

"Nobody said you were, we're asking who's you're on." said Spike.

Angie looked strange at him.

"That other pink fox, who is she?" asked Angie.

"That other fox is an annoying little girl that keeps messing up everything, do you remember the night you scattered the chaos emeralds?" said Spike.

"Well no, but I remember I scattered them, and I did it for a reason." said Angie.

Spike thought to himself for a moment.

"The reason was that fox, she wanted you to throw the emeralds away instead of using them" said Spike making it sound different then how it happened.

Angie looked very much puzzled.

"You mean she challenged me?" asked Angie.

"Yes and well not anyone of them really want them for the right reason." said Spike.

"And you do?" asked Angie.

"I suppose, so are you going to hand them over or not?" asked Spike.

Angie walked over to Spike and gave him the emeralds.

"If this is a trick, you might not be too lucky." said Angie.

Spike chuckled.

"Well looks like we have a new member of our Team." said Spike holding the chaos emeralds.

"So you're first job is to get rid of that pink fox, everyone else will go on search for the rest of the emeralds." said Spike.

Spike held the emeralds close and gained power from them and sped off almost as fast as Sonic would have gone.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." said Power jumping up ready to go.

Angie ran off heading for mystic ruin.

Rex stayed to watch the master emerald

And the rest of the team when to find the chaos emeralds.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Alarms at Spike’s Base”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Ten "Alarms at Spike's Base"

Spike was running back to his base.

Something was going on at his base, its alarm was going off and all the lights were flashing.

Trixie Ken Tails and Sonic we're off looking for the chaos emeralds but heard the sound of the alarms going off.

"What's going on? What's that sound?" asked Tails.

They all looked over to see the base.

Angie showed up.

"What's going on? What's wrong with the base?" asked Trixie.

"Spike set up the base to explode, Jewels made a machine that will cause a chain reaction if put in the right place, that will eliminate everything on the planet, except us and the chaos emeralds of course." explained Angie.

"What?!" said Trixie.

Trixie looked very worried.

"You can't let this happen! This is horrible!" said Trixie.

"Huh, I can do what I want…" said Angie.

The base was glowing red.

Then Spike came up to them.

"Hello, come to see?" said Spike.

"You! this is all you're fault!" said Ken looking mad.

"My fault?! This is a good thing for me, I'm tired of being underestimated, if you think you can take me on then just try!" said Spike.

Spike Spin-Dashed at Ken but was stopped by Sonic who jumped in front and did the same back.

"What?! Oh so you think you can beat me?!" said Spike.

"I don't know what you're problem is pal, but there's no need for attacking people." said Sonic.

Spike was getting very angry.

"So you think you're pretty tough well you'd better be to take me on!" said Spike.

Spike knocked Sonic and Sonic was sent flying into the base's wall.

"Ok playtimes over pal." said Sonic.

Sonic started running as if in a race.

Spike pulled out his emeralds and was gaining speed.

Suddenly he was able to keep up with Sonic.

Tails and Ken were watching.

Trixie was looking at Angie.

"Do you know how to stop it?" asked Trixie.

"Yes and I'm not telling you." said Angie.

"What why?" asked Trixie.

"You know why, just leave me be…" said Angie starting to run off.

The base was going crazy.

"I'll go try to find out what's wrong with the base." said Tails rushing inside.

Trixie started to run after Angie.

Angie looked back.

"Chaos attack!" she yelled.

Trixie was hit.

Sonic and Spike were still fighting.

Spike seemed much more powerful now that he had two chaos emeralds.

Ken rushed to Trixie.

"How could you do this!" Ken yelled to Angie.

Angie stopped.

Ken had tears running down his face.

"I remember you now, you tried this before, and hit me, I thought it was a dream, only my imagination running away with me, but it was real, you almost hurt Her and you did it this time, don't you realize any of this? You hurt someone…" said Ken.

Ken felt Trixie's head and looked into her closed eyes.

Angie had thoughts rushing through her head, she remembered when Ken fell and Trixie when she fell at Ken's side.

"If this happened it was all on her account…" said Angie.

"Her account? You really don't remember that day do you, you scattered the emeralds so Spike couldn't have them." said Ken.

"No! That couldn't have happened! You're lying he wouldn't!" said Angie running away.

Trixie woke up.

"What just happened?" asked Trixie.

"That fox just attacked you." said Ken.

Trixie got up.

Spike was fighting Sonic hard.

He was matching Sonic blow for blow.

Sonic looked and noticed Spike had two chaos emeralds.

"So that's how you're keeping up with me, you're using the chaos emeralds." said Sonic.

"Yes, so what." said Spike.

Spike was panting a little.

Sonic ran and did many kick attacks.

And Spike blocked a lot and used punches a lot.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Master Emerald Theft”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Eleven "Master Emerald Theft"

Tails rushed next to a big computer.

"Maybe I can deactivate the machine from here." said Tails as he took out a screwdriver and started typing and fixing.

Trixie ran inside trying to help Tails thinking that Ken was following her.

Ken started to follow but saw a small door to the side.

"Maybe this leads to the control room." thought Ken.

He ran in.

Meanwhile the master emerald was flashing a lot and was acting kind of funny.

"Oh no what's wrong with the stupid thing." said Rex.

Knuckles spotted it.

"THE MASTER EMERALD!" shouted Knuckles running to it.

Rex stood there.

"You stole the master emerald?" said Knuckles shaking in anger.

"Finders keepers." said Rex.

"Oh yeah I'll show you finders keepers!" yelled Knuckles.

Knuckles tried to punch Rex but Rex blocked it quickly.

Rex grabbed Knuckles hand and started throwing him around.

Knuckles got up and started on the attack.

"Is that all you got?" said Rex.

Knuckles was very angry now.

Tails was fixing the computer.

Trixie ran in and watched.

The computer was huge.

"Ok that should do it." said Tails typing in something.

"What's it say Tails?" asked Trixie.

"I'm getting the instructions on where it is now, it says the machine is located in the control room, and it's set so it'll set off." said Tails.

Suddenly the computer flashed numbers on it.

It said "Three minutes in counting"

"Three minutes? Oh no that's not enough time, can we stop it?" asked Trixie.

"According to the readings unless someone is already in there or if Sonic could do it we could, but not now." said Tails.

Trixie ran out to Sonic.

"Help Sonic the base is going to explode!" she yelled.

Spike stopped.

"Well time for me to go, bye." said Spike as he ran off fast.

"There's no time to explain go into the control room fast and disable the machine please Sonic." said Trixie.

Sonic ran at sonic speed to the control room door, but before he could get in the door slammed shut.

Sonic tried Spin-dashing to break the door down but the metal was too strong.

Tails came out with his wrist-computer connected to the big one.

"So I guess it's over" said Trixie putting her head down.

Trixie looked behind her.

"Where's Ken?!" said Trixie.

Everyone looked around but there was no sine of Ken.

Angie was running and crying but trying not to show it, she stopped next to a stream.

"How can this be?" she thought.

She sat down looking into the water.

Tears were going down her face.

She looked and saw her reflection.

She got back up again.

"Would He do that?" she thought.

She began remembering and having flashbacks.

"Yes He would, and He did…" she said.

Angie had a dark expression on her face, Fire shown in her eyes.

She ran back.

Spike's Team was out looking for the chaos emeralds but went back to check on Rex.

They all came there and saw Knuckles being thrashed around by Rex.

"What?! How'd he learn to fight like that?!" said Jewels.

Knuckles went back on the attack.

"Rex forget the master emerald, Spike says he wants us in the new base now." said Jewels.

Rex started to follow his team.

"What?!" said Knuckles.

Knuckles went over to the master emerald.

Trixie Tails and Sonic were facing the door of the control room.

Angie ran over to them.

"What do you want?" said Trixie looking mad.

"I'm here to help" said Angie.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “A Brave Act”

Trixie's Forth Story

Chapter Twelve "A Brave Act"

Ken was in the control room.

He looked and saw the machine.

"It looks like it's going to set off something." he thought.

Tails looked into his communicator; suddenly the screen showed what was happening in the control room.

"It's Ken…NO!!" said Tails.

Trixie looked alarmed.

"Ken's in there?! On no!" said Trixie.

She ran over and leaned over Tails

She was alarmed and afraid.

Ken was looking closer to the large machine.

The room was flashing red.

"It says it's going to explode in two minutes." thought Ken.

He saw there was a big lever there but the whole room was overheated.

Ken walked over to it.

It seemed that the only way to stop it would be to jam the machine with something.

Ken pulled out something.

It was a gold locket.

"I was going to give this to Trixie, but I guess I can't now…" he thought.

The clock was ticking.

Ken was drawn to tears thinking of never seeing Trixie again.

"I never thought it would end this way, but I have to do it" he thought to himself.

There was one minute left.

Trixie was banging on the control room door.

She now understood what Ken was trying to do.

Tails pulled Trixie off the door.

"Stop! Stop! We can't stay here, the base will explode ether way but if the machine is jammed there'll be a chance we may survive" said Tails.

Trixie was crying.

Tails dragged the sad pink fox away from the base.

Sonic turned and followed them.

Angie was beside herself.

She blamed herself for everything that had happened.

"It I hadn't have believed him, this might not have happened." she thought.

Angie followed the others; there was nothing she could do to help

There was thirty seconds on the clock.

Ken had tears running down his face; the locket was held tightly in his hand.

"Did she know?" he thought.

Ken thought of when they sat and watched the sunset together.

He wiped his tears from his face.

"I love you Trixie…" he said.

Ken threw the locket.

Trixie was screaming Ken's name, she hugged Tails crying.

The base exploded, everything was left in ruin.

Trixie fell to her knees.

Tails walked slowly over to it.

They were saved, the machine was broken.

"Nooooooooooo!" Trixie yelled.

Angie was drawn to tears.

"This can't be…" said Trixie in a sad voice.

She lay down with her head resting in her hands.

A gold glittering thing was next to her as she was weeping.

She sat up when she saw the twinkle.

Trixie wiped her tears with her tails and held out her hand and picked up the thing that had the gold glittery light.

It was a heart-shaped locket with a cursive T on the front.

She opened it, there was a picture of her and Ken.

She turned it and on the other side it said "With all my love, Trixie."

Trixie held the locket close to her face.

She held it over her head and put it over her neck and pressed it to her fir.

"I'll never forget you…" she said in a whisper.

Trixie took a breath and thought of all the times of him and her playing together and smiled.

Angie half smiled and turned her own way but, she still felt...offal.

Trixie walked away turning home sadly with her head pointed down...she blamed herself…

The others followed her as she walked away as the sun was setting.

The End


End file.
